


Veuillez laisser votre message après le bip sonore

by ikeracity, Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, M/M, Pining, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Passer sa soirée à se bourrer la gueule et à se languir d’Erik semble être une façon absolument productive de passer son temps. Heureusement, il semblerait que ce soit une meilleure idée que Charles ne le pensait.





	Veuillez laisser votre message après le bip sonore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [please leave your message after the tone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055175) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Et encore une autre traduction d'Ikeracity ! On se rapproche doucement du but ultime !  
> Beta par la fantastique [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss)

Avec le recul, ce n’était pas une si bonne idée d’aller sur Facebook après s’être bourré la gueule avec splendeur. Il ne buvait pratiquement jamais seul – il préférait largement se noyer le cerveau en bonne compagnie – mais ce soir, il se sentait si triste et contrarié et pathétique et seul au monde qu’il avait fait un raid à l’encontre du placard qui contenait son alcool, et s’était versé un verre ou trois, pour se noyer dans une fugue alcoolisée. Ce qui voulait dire que personne n’avait été là pour l’empêcher d’attraper son téléphone avec des doigts hasardeux pour regarder l’heure, et il avait fini par ouvrir Facebook dans l’idée de tuer l’ennui désespéré qui s’emparait de lui. Boire seul pouvait rapidement rendre morose.

Il avait fait défiler plusieurs articles d’information (et s’était arrêté sur l’un d’eux pour entamer une dispute incohérente avec un mutantophobe assumé), aimé quelques vidéos d’animaux mignons, puis avait repris sa descente du fil d’actualité.

Et s’était arrêté.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il était revenu sur le dernier post en se demandant si ses yeux lui avaient joué un tour. Mais non, ce n’était pas le cas. Elle était là : une photo d’Erik dans un pull de Noël moche, visiblement à une soirée, avec à son bras une fille portant des bois de renne sur un serre-tête. Les deux lançaient un grand sourire en direction de l’objectif. Ils avaient l’air heureux. Erik avait l’air heureux.

Charles avait l’impression qu’on l’avait roué de coups dans l’estomac.

_Arrête ça_ , se dit-il sévèrement. _Vous n’êtes jamais sortis ensemble, vous n’avez jamais été réellement ensemble. Tu n’étais que son plan cul régulier. Il n’y a absolument aucune raison que ça t’attriste. Vraiment aucune, ne sois pas ridicule –_

Mais il pouvait sentir son cœur réagir stupidement. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir dans la gorge, tellement mutilé qu’il avait du mal à respirer. Il posa son téléphone et prit une lente inspiration, puis une autre.

Un autre verre. C’était de ça qu’il avait besoin.

Roulant jusqu’à l’endroit où il avait laissé son verre, il se versa quelques doigts supplémentaires de whisky et les but tellement vite qu’il en sentit à peine le goût. Il savoura la brûlure qui parcourut sa gorge.

Il reprit son téléphone. Se força à regarder à nouveau l’image pendant une longue minute. Puis il ferma l’application et appuya sur le raccourci d’appel de Raven.

Il tomba sur la messagerie. Ce n’était pas grave ; il avait juste besoin de parler, de pleurer pour que le mélange de chagrin et de colère ne puisse suppurer, ou exploser. « Hey, » dit-il après le bip. « C’est moi. Je sais que tu es avec Az, mais je voulais juste… je me sens juste vraiment pas bien et je voulais fulminer un peu avec toi, d’accord ? C’est à propos d’Erik. » Il retint un grognement. « C’est toujours à propos d’Erik n’est-ce pas ? Je ne suis qu’un putain d’idiot. Il a mis une photo sur Facebook ce soir et c’est – il a l’air heureux et je – je suis content pour lui, je suppose ? Je suis ravi qu’il soit heureux ? Mais j’aurais voulu qu’il soit heureux avec _moi_ , pas avec cette putain de – cette – connasse – » Il se sentit immédiatement horrible. « Mon dieu. Fais comme si tu n’avais pas entendu cette partie. Elle ne le mérite pas. Je suis sûr qu’elle est super sympa et parfaite pour lui, et bien sûr ils ont l’air fantastique ensemble et je suis vraiment en colère contre moi-même de ne lui avoir jamais dit que je l’aimais. Je veux dire, peut-être que ça n’aurait rien changé, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus que faire des suppositions. Et je déteste ça, je _déteste_ en pincer pour lui, je me sens tellement pathétique et – »

Un bip retentit, le coupant dans son élan. Grognant, il enregistra le message et rappela Raven, cria « Je déteste ça et j’aimerais pouvoir l’oublier ! » à la messagerie, puis raccrocha. Il se servit un autre verre.

Il était encore trop ennuyé et nerveux pour aller se coucher. Lire quelque chose était au-dessus de ses forces alors il alluma la télé, trouva un film à l’air complètement débile sur Netflix, et passa l’heure suivante à râler sur les effets spéciaux de seconde zone et l’intrigue insensée. Il levait les yeux pour la centième fois lorsqu’il entendit frapper à la porte.

Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un œil à son téléphone. Il était bien trop tard pour que quelqu’un lui rende visite, et il n’attendait personne. Peut-être que la personne s’était trompée d’appartement ?

De nouveau coups, plus impatients. Charles se transféra difficilement de son canapé à son fauteuil roulant. Quand son visiteur tardif tapa contre la porte avec plus d’insistance, il cria, « Un _instant_ ! »

Il se débrouilla miraculeusement pour rejoindre la porte sans se coincer de doigt contre un meuble. Prêt à renvoyer la personne avec un regard mauvais, il ouvrit la porte avec force.

Erik se tenait dans l’embrasure, trempé. Son torse se soulevait frénétiquement, et il fixait Charles d’un regard fou.

Charles faillit refermer la porte. Serrant la poignée de toutes ses forces, il demanda, « Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Tu m’as appelé, » répondit Erik, hors d’haleine.

« Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. » Il fronça le nez. « Et pourquoi es-tu aussi mouillé ? On dirait que tu es tombé dans l’Hudson. »

« Il pleut, » dit Erik, les dents claquant légèrement. « J’ai couru pour venir. Je ne pouvais pas attendre un taxi. »

« Tu – _quoi_ ? Tu as couru ? Mais d’où ? »

« C’était seulement à une vingtaine de rues d’ici, à peu près. »

« Une _vingtaine_ – mais tu es complètement fou ? » Charles fit reculer son fauteuil pour laisser la place à Erik d’entrer. « Rentre, il doit faire super froid dehors. Tu vas choper une pneumonie, espèce d’idiot, pourquoi as-tu couru sous la pluie – »

« Tu es amoureux de moi, » laissa échapper Erik, ne bougeant pas de l’entrée.

Charles se figea. « Pardon ? »

« Tu m’aimes. » répéta Erik. L’air fou de ses yeux empira. « Tu m’aimes, et tu me veux, tu voudrais que l’on soit ensemble. _Vraiment_ ensemble, pas juste en plan cul régulier. »

Charles se sentit faiblir. « Quoi… Comment as-tu… »

Erik souleva son téléphone. L’instant d’après, Charles entendit sa propre voix en sortir : « … _ensemble et je suis vraiment en colère contre moi-même de ne lui avoir jamais dit que je l’aimais. Je veux dire, peut-être que ça n’aurait rien changé, mais maintenant je ne peux plus faire que des suppositions –_ »

Son cœur s’arrêta. Il put sentir le sang quitter son visage.

« C’était… J’appelais Raven… » dit-il faiblement.

« Eh bien, » répondit Erik, « Je l’ai eu. »

Bien évidemment. Il avait appuyé sur la touche raccourcie pour Raven, mais c’était le deux, et Erik était le un, et les chiffres étaient si proches l’un de l’autre. Sans parler de son manque flagrant de coordination après son troisième verre. C’était donc totalement envisageable qu’il ait appelé Erik par accident et lui ait avoué tout ce qu’il s’était promis de ne jamais lui révéler.

Pas _envisageable_ – c’était visiblement ce qui s’était passé. Charles voulut mourir.

Le visage brûlant, il bafouilla, « Et bien sûr je ne voulais pas que tu l’aies. Est-ce que nous pourrions – est-ce que nous pourrions oublier que c’est arrivé ? »

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, » dit Erik en secouant son téléphone en direction de Charles. « Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, moi aussi. »

C’en était trop. _Honnêtement_ trop.

« J’ai beaucoup trop bu, » dit Charles. « Je suis bourré. »

« Oui, tu en as l’air. »

« Tu – » Charles fit un geste vague. « C’est une hallucination. »

Erik rit. « Non, espèce d’idiot. Je suis réel. »

« Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que tu sors avec cette superbe fille juive qui est très belle et certainement gentille et adorable et – »

« J’ai mis un terme à ce que nous avions parce que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour toi, et tu avais dit au début que tu ne souhaitais pas de relation sérieuse, » l’interrompit Erik. « Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, alors j’ai essayé de tourner la page. Et puis tu m’as appelé bourré et tu m’as dit que tu es amoureux de moi, et il n’y avait pas moyen que j’ignore ça. »

« Tu – » Charles le regarda, bouche bée. « _Quoi_ ? »

Erik leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous devrions peut-être avoir cette discussion quand tu seras sobre. Combien de verres as-tu bu, d’ailleurs ? Tu as une mine terrible. »

« Merci pour ça ! »

Erik agita une main, et le fauteuil de Charles recula de l’entrée. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Je peux me sécher ? »

« Est-ce que tu – » La langue de Charles était engourdie. Son esprit était toujours bloqué sur _Je suis amoureux de toi, moi aussi_. Les mots résonnaient en boucle dans son crâne ; une glorieuse boucle sans fin. _Je suis amoureux de toi, moi aussi_.

Erik lui lança un regard amusé. « Est-ce que je ? »

« Est-ce que tu restes ? » demanda Charles. « Qu’est-ce que tu – et la soirée à laquelle tu étais ? Et ta copine ? »

« La soirée était terriblement ennuyeuse. » dit Erik. « Et j’ai tout dit à Magda et elle a été très compréhensive. Alors oui, je reste. Si tu le veux bien. »

« Si je le _veux_ bien ! » s’exclama Charles, incrédule.

Comme s’il avait pu vouloir quelque chose plus que _ça_.

Erik sourit malicieusement. « Je vais me sécher et te donner de l’eau. Tu sens la distillerie. » Il fit une pause. « Est-ce que tu noyais ton chagrin pour moi ? »

Charles rougit. « _Non_. »

Erik rit et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Charles fut trop surpris pour le tirer à lui ; Erik s’éloignait déjà, dégouté. « Ugh, le whisky c’est le pire. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour aimer ça. »

Il disparut dans la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en émergea, sec, portant des vêtements propres. Jouant avec le pull NYU, il demanda, « Tu as gardé mon tiroir ? »

Charles s’empourpra. « Je n’ai juste pas encore eu le temps de le vider. Je comptais te rendre tes vêtements au plus tôt. »

« Ne le fais pas. » dit Erik. « Je vais avoir besoin de mon tiroir si je continue à venir ici. »

Charles déglutit. « Tu vas le faire ? Continuer à venir ici ? »

« À moins que tu veuilles venir chez moi. Je veux dire, c’est ce que font les couples, non ? » Erik lui lança un demi-sourire. « Aller chez l’un et chez l’autre ? »

_Les couples_. Charles eut le vertige, et pas seulement à cause de l’alcool. « Tu veux qu’on soit en couple ? »

Erik le regarda patiemment. « Oui, espèce d’idiot alcoolique. Je veux sortir avec toi. »

Charles rit, et son cœur s’envola. Il ne trouva rien à redire à part « Je t’aime. »

L’expression sardonique d’Erik se mua en quelque chose de plus doux. « Je t’aime aussi. » dit-il doucement. Réduisant la distance entre eux, il se pencha, les mains en appui sur les cuisses de Charles, et l’embrassa.

_Il m’aime_ , pensa Charles. _Il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime_.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Les yeux d’Erik étaient brillants. « Puis-je t’emmener au lit ? »

« J’ai bien peur d’être incapable de quoi que ce soit, » lui dit Charles. Il était bien trop bourré pour être un tant soit peu doué au sexe à cet instant.

Erik soupira. « Puis-je t’emmener au lit et te cajoler et t’emmener un Advil au réveil quand tu auras la gueule de bois et que tu te sentiras mal ? Tu sais, comme un bon petit copain ? »

« Oh. » Le torse de Charles se remplit de bonheur. « Oui, j’aimerais beaucoup. »

« Bien. »

Erik lui vola un autre baiser, puis emmena le fauteuil de Charles dans la chambre, souleva les couvertures, l’aida à dégringoler sur le matelas puis s’allongea près de lui. Charles s’installa sur son torse en soupirant d’aise. « Le lit était vraiment vide sans toi. »

« Ça a été dur de dormir sans toi, » admit Erik. Il glissa une main, large et chaude, le long de la colonne de Charles. _Je t’aime_.

Le cœur de Charles gonfla au point d’exploser. _Je t’aime aussi_.

« Je ferai du thé en me levant, » murmura Erik après un moment. « Je sais que ça aide ta gueule de bois, en général. »

Charles grogna d’appréciation et enfouit son visage contre l’épaule d’Erik. _J’ai vraiment bien choisi l’homme à aimer_.

Erik frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne. _Et je passerai mes jours à essayer de te le rappeler_.

Charles sourit. Le futur, qui avait semblé si pâle et terrible il y a seulement quelques heures, semblait à présent brillant et infini. _J’ai hâte_.


End file.
